Epoxy resins have found wide use in the hybrid microelectronic industry, in aerospace applications, and elsewhere as a bonding agent between various types of ceramic, plastic, metal, wood, and composite components. In many of these applications it is imperative that the epoxy bond be free of imperfections such as voids, cracks and other flaws. However, these imperfections are often so small or otherwise so inconspicuous that they escape detection since they are not readily seen with a naked eye.
Desirable would be a method which would assist in the detection of imperfections in cured epoxy resin articles. Particularly desirable would be a method which is simple to employ and which would make these inconspicuous imperfections readily visible.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a method for locating imperfections in cured epoxy resin articles by making them readily visible.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for locating imperfections in cured epoxy resin articles which are cured with an alkaline curing agent such as an amine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for locating imperfections in cured epoxy resin articles which are cured with an acidic curing agent.